leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kashicorn/PERSONALITY TYPES
DISCLAIMER : Please don't leave comments saying that 'I don't do that, this post is BS' I'm just giving some stereotypes to certain lanes, which I know some of which aren't true. I've noticed that the lane players choose in this game, alter their personality. Here is what I've come up with. TOP : This player thinks they are the ultimate player on their team. Some normal top lane champions are Tryndamere, Garen or Darius. Darius OriginalSquare.png|Darius, an ass of a top lane bruiser. Garen OriginalSquare.png|Garen, a DEMACIA! top lane bruiser. Tryndamere OriginalSquare.png|Tryndamere, an undying top lane bruiser. JUNGLE : This person constantly says, "OMG (lane) or OMW (lane)" and only ganks the lanes that have helped them in some sort of way. Some normal junglers are Trundle, Shaco, and Hecarim. Trundle OriginalSquare.png|Trundle, an awesome jungler. Shaco OriginalSquare.png|Shaco, a scary as **** jungler. Hecarim OriginalSquare.png|Hecarim, an even scarier than Shaco jungler. MID : This person is the nice type, but if a mistake is made, they can become a scary individual. Some normal mid champions are Morgana, Lux, and Malzahar. Morgana OriginalSquare.png|Morgana, a creepy mid lane champion. Lux OriginalSquare.png|Lux, a shoop da mid lane champion. Malzahar OriginalSquare.png|Malzahar, a minion spawning mid lane champion. BOT ADC : This person is normally a nice person, being sympathetic, having friendly arguments with their support about who's fault the junglers double kill was, but come later on in the game, they abuse their supports powers, complaining when they don't get a heal, or when the ward runs out, instantly complaining about a bad support. Some normal bot lane AD carrys are Caitlyn, Ezreal, and Vayne. Caitlyn OriginalSquare.png|Caitlyn, a british bot lane AD carry. Ezreal OriginalSquare.png|Ezreal, a fabulous* bot lane AD carry. Vayne OriginalSquare.png|Vayne, a psycho bot lane AD carry. BOT SUPPORT : This person is the nicest person in the game, (unless they're there because they couldn't get top). They always try taking the blow of the top lanes complaints for their AD carry, and they enjoy being calm. When arguments between players start, the support is the one who tries to break it up, and they are loyal to their AD carry. Some normal bot lane support champions are Sona, Soraka, and Taric. Sona OriginalSquare.png|Sona, a mute bot lane support. Soraka OriginalSquare.png|Soraka, an amazing bot lane support. Taric OriginalSquare.png|Taric, a deliberately fabulous bot lane support. And these are my conclusion / descriptions. If one of these has offended you, I am sorry, but this is my opinion. (Hopefully Lions Light won't delete this post like some of my others.) Say what you think down below! (I sound like a YouTuber now). SOMEBODY LEFT AN AMAZING COMMENT ON POSITIVE, NEUTRAL, AND NEGATIVE TYPES IN EACH LANE, HERE IT IS (USER IS RoznosicielCiast) : I would say it in other way. 3 types of lane players maybe. TOP: Positive: Hardcarrying badass leader of team. Mostly steals his first kills and then leaves the rest to the team. Never goes into full damage, always tries to compose into team with his build. Neutral: 24/7 farming guy. Performing quite nice. Mostly asks for lane like "prefer top". Negative: Incredibly aggresive (in playstyle and lifestyle) feeder that tries to faceroll with every champ. Throws a bunch of flame when somebody tries to take his position. "their jungler is better" "Darius/Garen/anything OP" "stfu you can't gank" are most popular quotes. MID: Positive: Almost always burst the right target instead of instaspamming at their support. Ganks other lanes if notices that his mates are losing. Always thanks for a good gank. Neutral: Farming without any response to team. Asked for help, does it without any word. Oftenly bursts the worst positioned target in their team. Negative: Awful sucker. Can't do a thing, but pretends to be a pro player because he is sticking to mid lane. Don't even try to steal his position. And don't forget to gank 3 times per minute. JUNGLE: Positive: Never sits lane without any reason. Always finds best moment to gank and tries to give buffs to help his mates and don't fall behind at same time. Sometimes takes some farm from lane, but you shouldn't hate him - he lost some exp because of helping you. Always tries to give the kill to somebody else. Sometimes keeps jungling on low health, and for god's sake, never ever blame him for executing, doesn't matter how lame does it sounds. Neutral: This silent dude with 1/1/5. Ganks rarely, but effectively. Negative: Ganks only his favorite lane (and if it's jungle, he just simply never does). Always blames somebody for lose, "hey, it's not my fault, i was sitting in jungle for all the game!". ADC: Positive: Plays defensively, because he knows that farm is more worthy than killing. Always thanks his support for saving life or securing a kill, and always takes it easy when support accidentally steals his kill. Also, sometimes purchases his own ward. Propably rarest subtype of player in game. Neutral: Neutral as heck. Farming, harassing, farming... Oftenly talks with his lane opponent. Negative: Blames support for stealing a single creep, burns out with curses when it comes to stolen kill. Always cries about wards, even if you will put 10 of these. Has no real argument to tell, but still pretends that it's not his fault. Thinks that every kill in game belongs to him. SUPPORT: Positive: Builds into real support. Always asks his ADC before testing something new. Always keeps an additional ward. Does everything to save his carry, even if he must sacrifice himself. Also, helps with farming by poking enemies, so they can't poke the carry. Neutral: Givin' buffs. Mostly there is no reason to blame him. Negative: Builds into damage, because he obviously can do it without any farm. "i am bad support" "i don't want to be that sucker with wards" "supporting is boring" are most used quotes. Mostly rushing into death in every teamfight. And yes, average number of wards bought by him through whole game is 1. Category:Blog posts